Hate Mail
by RomanoSpain
Summary: a PewDieCry fanfic. Cry get so much hate mail and its been adding up. The gang is scared about his lake of energy, him never laughing anymore and his depressive mood. He starts to wear his mask infront of them now also and the most worried is Pewdie. Warning: swearing, mentions of suicide
1. Chapter 1

Hate Mail: A PewDieCry fan fiction story.

Cry gets so much Hate Mail that his mood declines until he almost never leaves his room or gets on his computer. If he does, his friends don't see his own face anymore, only the mask to hide himself. All of the guys (And Red) are beginning to worry about his condition and why its happening, mainly PewDiePie.

Cry's POV

Cry woke up and yawned in his bed. He really didn't feel like getting up this morning, last night he went through so many pages of hate mail he wasn't in the happiest mood.

'_Show your face'_

'_I bet he doesn't because he is ugly'_

'_or fat'_

'_LOL I bet! Hey, Cry, show us your face to show us you aren't fat.'_

'_I bet he can't even get to his computer'_

'_I think he is just to busy looking at himself, he only loves himself.'_

'_Asshole'_

'_He is such a jerk'_

Cry shoved his head under the blankets at remembering the conversation. Then he could see out of the corner of his eye his laptop flash with new messages. He sighed and shuffled over and sat down. He had gotten a ton of messages last night and now there was a message from Pewds.

Opening it he started reading. 'Hey Bro! I saw what was happening on YouTube last night, that was really rough, but, you don't really show your face much, only to some people. No one could believe me or the others, we are your best friends, they think we are lying. Sorry Cry :'('

Cry rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses, scrolling through pages of new comments until opening them.

'Fatty show your face!'

'Stop being so self centered and actually show us that "beautiful" face'

'He won't do it, like everyone else he is "to busy" with others'

'AKA himself'

So much more, pages of just hate and hate, only a handful of good ones. He closed his laptop and stood up, walking to the bathroom. Cry looked in the mirror at his reflection and remembered.

'_He is to busy looking at himself, he only loves himself'_

Cry's eyes widened and he couldn't get it out of his head. He picked up his fist and punched the mirror, shattering the glass and slicing his hand. His face was disfigured in the remaining shard in the frame.

'_his 'beautiful' face'_

_His face was pale, thin and in the mirror was disfigured. He mumbled, "I'm not beautiful." as he ran his bloody hand down the shattered mirror pieces. He could hear his computer beeping but left it and stared at himself. "Not beautiful."_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it has beeen so so long, I just haven't had any motivation.

Pewdiepie wasn't able to connect with Cry anymore, no matter how much he tried on skype or anything he got no answer. He figured to go to the rest of the late night opened up his laptop one last time and connected with Russ and Red.

"hey Pewdiepie, have you gotten anyword from Cry? It has been almost a week or so since we last saw him, he left the Late Night stream really early saying he was sick." Russ said, Red nodding.

Felixs rubbed the scruff over his chin and sighed. "Nope, no answer bros. No matter how much I try he doesn't do anything."

Red sighed, "How long has it been since his last video?"

"About a month I think" Russ answered, looking at her.

Pewdiepie shook his head "I checked, its been two months since his last video, but that was just something talking about the stream, his last gaming video actually was three months ago."

"This is getting way out of hand, we are going to go to his place, Pewdie, do you know if you can catch a plane ticke to Flordia?"

He had been thinking about this for a long time, he looked over at his bag behind him, knowing a ticket was in there. "yeah, i do...I'll be there as soon as possible."

-Time skip to next week-

Felixs was standing with everyone else outside the others house. Pewdiepie was the first to enter, quickly noting the awful smell of things that haven't looked like they have been cleaned for what looked like years. The others followed, Red even gagging from the left dishes and food by the sink. Felixs walked around, finding the stairs and trotting up them. He found a door closed, the sound of running water like a shower on inside of it and the light illuminating, being the only known light besides the slight bit of suns in some windows, from under the door.

"Maybe he is taking a shower?" Russ was behind him and looking around, finding Crys bedroom and going inside. Felixs took a big breath and opened the door. He wished he didn't. 


End file.
